


Killjoy

by KaskardenFluvia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: It had been a perfectly fine evening so far; he and the angel had shared a bottle of wine and Crowley had just poured himself another glass from a new bottle and had thought about what they should do for the rest of the evening when someone had decided that 9pm on a Wednesday in October was the perfect time to ring someone’s doorbell.





	Killjoy

The shrill noise of the doorbell rang through Crowley’s flat. He groaned and set his glass of wine on the coffee table before rising from the couch. Aziraphale looked up from his book, glancing at him over the rim of his reading glasses. 

“I can get if, if you don’t want to.” He offered, motioning to set his book down. Crowley shook his head, stepping around the table already. 

“I’ve stood up now.” He grumbled and shuffled into the hallway, grabbing his sun glasses of the shelf next to the front door. 

It had been a perfectly fine evening so far; he and the angel had shared a bottle of wine and Crowley had just poured himself another glass from a new bottle and had thought about what they should do for the rest of the evening when someone had decided that 9pm on a Wednesday in October was the perfect time to ring someone’s doorbell.

Sighing heavily, he put his glasses on and then pulled the door open, not bothering to look through the spyhole first. He regretted that decision immediately. 

“Trick or Treat!” A chorus of high-pitched voices shouted and Crowley winced involuntarily. He stared down at the children in front of him, all of them staring at him with wide eyes. One of them was wearing a skull mask and a jumper with a bone print and another one appeared to be wrapped in toilet paper. The third one’s face was painted red and he was wearing plastic horns. Crowley didn’t know if he should laugh or be offended by the costume. 

“Go away.” He grumbled, grabbing the handle to close the door again. 

“But sir, it’s Halloween!” The kid wrapped in toilet paper chimed in and he turned towards the girl. 

“I don’t care.” He said. “Go away.” 

“What a killjoy.” The skull mask whispered to his horned friend. “You think we should egg his door later?” 

“You will do nothing of the sort!” Crowley boomed, startling the children. They at least had the decency to look guilty, but made no attempt to move. Crowley sighed heavily and took of his glasses, revealing his yellow eyes in an effort to scare the children away. It had quite the obvious effect, they seemed to rather get more excited. 

“Go away!” He hissed, exposing his sharp teeth. This got a shriek out of the group and a wicked grin appeared on Crowley’s face. 

“Easy there, Dracula.” Aziraphale’s voice suddenly came from somewhere behind him and he felt the angel’s hand on his lower back. He turned towards him and noticed that the angel was wearing a cheap plastic halo. He tried to make a comment, but Aziraphale spoke first, turning towards the children. 

“What nice costumes you have.” He chimed and produced three candy bars from a bowl that had miraculously appeared on the shelf next to the door. He handed each of the kids one with a bright smile. “Happy Halloween.” 

“Happy Halloween.” The chorus replied and Aziraphale shut the door, waving the kids goodbye. As soon as the door shut he turned towards Crowley, eyebrows raised. 

“Really, my dear? You take joy in frightening children now?” He asked. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Im a eom.” He mumbled and took out the plastic fangs that had appeared in his mouth. “Seriously?” 

He held them up to Aziraphale who chuckled lightly. 

“I had to improvise.” He said, shrugging apologetically. Crowley shook his head, the disgusting plastic disappearing from his hands. 

“So you went for Count Dracula and an  _ angel _ ?” He asked and pointed at the gold halo still stuck to Aziraphale’s head. The angel shrugged again. 

“I never said I was any good at it.” He answered and took off his headgear with a laugh. “We can switch roles if you want to.” He stood up on his toes and put the halo on Crowley, who raised both of his eyebrows at him, before taking it of again. 

“Or- “ He said, turning towards the door again. “We could just switch off the doorbell.” He waved his hand at the door, before walking past Aziraphale and back into the living room. He let himself fall back onto the couch again, lifting his wineglass off the table and taking a big gulp. Aziraphale sat down next to him. 

“You really are a killjoy.” He muttered, but his tone was amused. 

“Well, if  _ you _ want to get up and hand out candy to kids every ten minutes, go ahead.” Crowley answered, leaning back into the soft cushions and closing his eyes. “I’m not going to stop you.” 

There was a heavy sigh and some shuffling from Aziraphale, before he felt him resting his head on Crowley’s chest. 

“Thought so.” He chuckled, putting an arm around him. 

“Shut up, dear.” Aziraphale mumbled, voice muffled by Crowley’s shirt. 

It was a perfectly fine evening indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short, fluffy thing for Halloween.  
> Btw, this is my fifth Good Omens fic, making it the fandom I've written for the most and I started writing for this fandom like three weeks ago.
> 
> As always, not a native English speaker, so if there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> Happy Halloween


End file.
